When Titans Clash
by protector91
Summary: Angry about his latest humiliating defeat, the evil Grimlord plots his revenge against the VR Troopers. His skuggs capture and brainwash the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers into doing his bidding. It's PR vs. VR as the best icons of our childhood face off!
1. When Titans Clash

Ziktor sat un-patiently in his desk. Colonel Ice Bot said he had discovered the perfect way to destroy the VR troopers, but if he didn't hurry soon he would be the one destroyed. His orb to the virtual reality finally began to glow indicating that Ice Bot was ready. "This had better be good," Ziktor said to himself. "Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my virtual reality!" Ziktor stated as he placed he hand on the virtual orb. An immense power surged through Ziktor as he was transported to his virtual fortress.

"Hail Grimlord! Master of the virtual world!" Grimlord's soldiers announced as he appeared.

"Silence!" Grimlord shouted. "Colonel Ice Bot!" Grimlord then fired a beam of energy from his finger at the center of the room and revealing the figure of Colonel Ice Bot in another part of virtual reality.

"How might I server you master?" Ice Bot asked stepping forward.

"I trust you're newest creation is a success."

"Yes my master. My plan starts off with these six teenagers. They call themselves the Power Rangers and they have skills that rival maybe even surpass that of the VR troopers. Like the troopers that fight for good, but that is where my creation comes in. I have already sent a team of skuggs to the Rangers hometown of Angel Grove. I will not fail you Lord," Ice Bot promised.

"You had better not. Or I will find myself looking for a new colonel," Grimlord threatened.

**Command Center**

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha 5 cried as the Command Center's alarms began to go crazy. "Zordon! The city is under attack by… what are those things?"

"I am uncertain Alpha," Zordon replied as he observed the skuggs on the viewing globe. "I have never seen anything like them before. Contact the rangers immediately."

"I'm on it Zordon," Alpha replied.

**Angel Grove Park**

While this was all going on the rangers were all busy having a good time at the park. Tommy and Jason were having a sparring match. Trini and Kimberly were being girls. Zack was busy break dancing to the music being played over the radio. And Billy was busy cleaning up the injuries he received from his latest experiment to go horribly wrong. Jason delivered a roundhouse kick to Tommy's jaw taking him down.

"Still number one," He gloated helping up his best friend.

Just then Jason's communicator beeped and he called the other Rangers over. They found a secluded place away from everyone else and answered their communicators.

'We read you Zordon," Jason answered. "What's the emergency?"

"A mysterious group of un-known foot soldiers have appeared in Angel Grove. Alpha and I have no information on them so you must be careful in battle," Zordon warned.

"We will," Jason assured. "Ok guys. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD, MAESTEDON, PTERADACTYL, TRICERATOPS, SABERTOOTH TIGER, TYRANNASAURUS!!!"

Now morphed the Power Rangers teleported to Angel Grove and were met by the skuggs, who had already done a real number on the city. The Rangers charged the skuggs separating to battle their own separate skugg.

**Skugs. They're gonna get you (they're gonna get you.)**

**Skugs. They're gonna get you.**

**From Grimlord' game they come above, to destroy the VR Troppers.**

**From Grimlord's game, the orders come.**

**Don't come back until the battle's won.**

**Skugs, SKugs, Skugs.**

**Virtual Reality.**

**Skugs. SKugs. Skugs.**

"These guys aren't so tough," Jason commented knocking down several of the skugs. "I'm hardly breaking a sweat."

"Don't underestimate your opponents, Jason," Trini warned.

The first wave of skuggs was at first no match for the Rangers and was held back rather easily, but not beaten. As they fought, several bystanders came over to the fight.

"Get out of here!" Jason ordered. The bystanders, however, all flashed white for a second and transformed into more Skugs. Jason pulled out his blade blaster and started firing at the skuggs. He shot all of them in the head, but they all quickly recovered.

"Huh?" Jason said dumbfounded. The skugs all pulled out axes and came at the rangers.

Jason blocked there attacks, but was cut across his chest and then his back. Zack, meanwhile, was quickly becoming overwhelmed as the skugs kept slashing at him.

"POWER AXE!" He calls out. He takes several slices at the skugs forcing them back.

"Good idea Zack. Everyone call out your weapons!" Jason ordered. The rangers obeyed his command and went back on the attack. Jason ran through the huge wave of skugs slashing at them as he ran. They were forced down, but still weren't destroyed. Zack threw his axe at the wave of skugs, but it still didn't do the job.

"These things don't know when to give up," Trini observed attacking the skugs all around her. She chucked one of her daggers at a skug, but before she could throw the second, one of the skugs axes sailed through the air and hit her in the chest. She fell back into the grip of a skug and the two vanished into thin air.

"Trini!" The others called out, but were put back on the defensive as more skugs came at them.

**From down below the rise to fight.**

**They always lose because they're not too bright.**

**Their eyes are red. Their faces gold. When they come together they explode.**

**Skugs. Skugs. Skugs.**

**Virtual Reality.**

**Skugs. Skugs. Skugs.**

Billy spun his power lance around him knocking back more of the skugs. He thrust his lance forward to take out another charging him and thrust it behind him stabbing another skuggs. The skugs then all surrounded him and hurled their axes at him. The combined attack forced him to drop his lance. A skug jumped to his position; tackling him to the street and teleporting him away. Kimberly was slicing at skugs left and right, but she too became overwhelmed and knocked to the street.

"Get away from her!" Tommy shouted at the skugs running at them. He pushed one of the skugs into the others and they all appeared to short circuit before vanishing. "Jason I found a way to destroy these things. You just have to-AHH!" A skug attacked him from behind. Tommy fell down, but rolled on the street and recovered.

"Tommy!" Kim called out. She was still surrounded!

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted back. He slammed two more skugs into each other and did so with the others, but was soon surrounded by several other skuggs. They all pulled their heads off and kicked them at Tommy exploding on impact. The explosion sent Tommy flying into the air and hitting the street hard. He was immediately captured by two more skuggs. Kimberly was captured as well followed by Zack leaving Jason the only one left.

"Come on!" He shouted wielding both his power sword and blade blaster. The entire wave of skugs charged; axes held high over their heads. Jason blocked one of the attacks and attacked a skug on his left. He raised his gun and attacked the others on his right. He spun his sword behind him nailing a skug in the head and spun it back around hitting another skug's neck. Several more skugs pressed the attack hitting him in the shoulder, leg, stomach, and chest, but Jason refused to quit. One skug finally got lucky and managed to knock Jason's sword out of his hand. Jason quickly shot the same skug, but the ensuing wave prevented him from reclaiming his sword. He fired at more of them, but they kept coming. The skugs cut his wrist forcing his blaster out of his grip and knocked him down. Before Jason could get up a skug thrust its foot into Jason's neck keeping him pinned down. He was then teleported away from the city.

**Virtual Fortress**

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Billy replied being roughly pushed down some hallway by the creatures they now know to be skugs. The Rangers were all tossed into some sort of lab and were greeted by none other than Colonel Ice Bot.

"Welcome Power Rangers to the Virtual Fortress."

"What do you want from us?" Jason asked trying to break loose from the cuffs that bond his hands. He was de-morphed and couldn't reach his power moprher.

"All will be revealed in good time Rangers," Ice Bot vaguely replied. He then motioned for the skugs to come forward and ordered them to take the Rangers morphers.

"What are you going to do with those?" Billy asked feeling weird being the one to ask the questions. Ice Bot just ignored him and ordered the skugs to throw them into the dungeon. The Rangers remained in there for what felt like an eternity. After 2 hours passed the skugs opened their cell door.

"It is time for you six to meet my master," Ice Bot informed them. The skugs pushed them from behind and into the main hall where Grimlord was waiting for them.

"Man that is one ugly dude," Zack commented about Grimlord's appearance.

"Silence!" Grimlord shouted firing a blast of energy at Zack. Zack was hit full on and fell to the floor. Two more skuggs approached him and roughly pulled him to his feet.

"You monster!" Kimberly shouted

"Why have you brought us here!?" Billy shouted out.

"You are here because you are going to aid me in the destruction of my mortal enemies the VR Troopers." Grimlord explained.

"Fat chance!" Jason fired. "There's no way will help you."

"That's what you think. Colonel Ice Bot, activate your devices," Grimlord commanded.

"As you command, almighty Grimlord," Ice Bot obeyed, pressing a button on his armor. The Rangers morphers immediately started to glow their respective colors before starting to fire off blasts of electrical energy before a huge explosion engulfed the rangers and the skuggs holding them. When the smoke cleared the only ones standing were the Rangers. Jason looked up at Grimlord and said, "Hail Grimlord" before knelling before him. "All Hail Grimlord," the other Rangers said in unison before kneeling as well.

**VR Lab**

Ryan Steel sat in Professor Heart's lab monitoring the city. Things had been pretty quiet lately. Ryan knows he should be enjoying this, but he can't help but want something exciting happen to him. Ryan's unvoiced wish was immediately answered at that moment as the Lab's alarm began blasting.

"Hey what's with all the noise? Can't a dog get a decent nap around here anymore?" Ryan's talking dog Jeb asked annoyed.

"I am sorry Jeb, but I must speak with Ryan." Professor Heart apologized as he came on screen.

"What's wrong Professor," Ryan asked.

"I have picked up an unusual energy signature in the open mountain area. I have never seen anything like it before."

"Do you think Grimlord's behind it?

"That is a possibility. Regardless be prepared for anything Ryan."

"I will Professor," Ryan said as he exited the lab and boarded his motorcycle.

**Open Mountain area**

Ryan dismounted his motorcycle upon arriving and saw nothing. Preparing himself for any surprises he continued forward ready for any of Grimlord's goons.

"Looking for something?" a voice behind Ryan asked.

Ryan spun around and saw six teenagers standing right behind him with evil looks on their faces.

"You working for Grimlord?" Ryan asked seriously.

"Give the Trooper a prize," Jason said in a sarcastic manner. "Alright team. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD, MAESTEDON, PTERADACTYL, TRICERATOPS, SABERTOOTH TIGER, TYRANNASAURUS."

"Nice trick," Ryan said. "Now let me show you mine. Trooper Transform. WE ARE VR! All right!" Ryan shouted tacking a fighting stance.

"Rangers ready!" Jason called out as he took a fighting stance.

"Ready!" The others replied in unison while taking their own stances.

Ryan and the Power Rangers all began to charge each other simultaneously when at the last second Ryan jumped at the rangers knocking down Jason, Tommy, and Zack. Ryan got to his feet just in time to block a roundhouse kick from Trini and attack her with one of his own. She staggered backward as Tommy and Jason both jumped into the air at Ryan and began their attack. Ryan blocked as many of their attacks as possible but slipped up and received a kick to the head from Tommy. Jason followed up with a flip kick to Ryan's chin knocking him further back. Ryan was so focused on Tommy and Jason that he failed to notice Billy charging him from behind. He grabbed Ryan and restrained him while Jason and Tommy began to beat Ryan. He managed to get the upper-hand by ducking as Jason went for his face hitting Billy instead. He released his grip on Ryan, who grabbed Billy and threw him at the other Rangers causing them to all fall.

"Ok so you're no pushover," Jason admitted as he got to his feet.

"Let's take things up a notch," Tommy suggested.

"POWER WEAPONS!!!" They all shouted.

"Ok let's try this again," Jason said as they once again charged Ryan.

"Uh Professor," Ryan started as the Rangers came at him.

"I've already contacted Kaitlin and J.B., Ryan. They should be there shortly," the Professor replied.

"Hang tough Ryan, were on our way," J.B said.

Ryan dodged Jason and Tommy's sword attacks, but received Zack's axe attack in the chest. Ryan fell back as Kimberly came at him with her bow. Ryan deflected her attack and jumped in the nick of time to dodge Billy's lance attack. Billy then growled and broke his lance in two. He then put the ends together and shouted out "POWER LANCE". Lightening came out of the two ends of Billy's Power Lance and trapped Ryan lifting him into the air. Ryan's armor received damage from the attack, but that was only the beginning.

"My turn," Zack said. Putting his feet together he jumped into the air and shouted "POWER AXE" and he began spinning into the air and cutting Ryan across the chest. As Ryan fell Kimberly shouted "POWER BOW" and fired an arrow at Ryan's chest as well. As Ryan struggled to his feet Trini shouted "POWER DAGGERS" before throwing both of them at Ryan. Jason and Tommy put their swords together and shouted "POWER SWORDS" and fired an immense blast of energy at Ryan. He fell, but once again got up. The Rangers were prepared to charge him again, but Jason held out arm and said, "Wait. It's been a while since I've had a good fight." Jason's sword then vanished from his hand and he approached Ryan.

"So it's just you and me then?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Jason replied and then he came at Ryan.

The two of them charged each other and began their battle. Jason sent several spin kicks at Ryan, which he all dodged before punching Jason in the stomach causing him to back up to the mountain behind him. He looked up in time to see Ryan jump into the outstretching both of his feet for another kick. Jason dodged the attack, but Ryan used his feet to push himself off the mountain and tackle Jason to the ground. He elbowed Ryan in the face and got to his feet before tackling Ryan into that same place on the mountain. Jason drew back his fist and went in for a right hook. Ryan ducked missing Jason's attack and hit him in the gut. Jason then jumped several feet away from Ryan and called back his power sword. His put his hand on the blade and changed its color from sliver to bright red and came running at Ryan. Ryan called out "LIGHTNING ARM COMMAND NOW" causing both his arms to turn blue. Both he and Jason came running at each other full speed and attacked at the same time. They both stood frozen for a moment after the simultaneous attack, but in the end Jason was the one who stood while Ryan fell.

"Ok, it's time to get rid of this guy once and for all. ASSEMBLE POWER BLASTER!" Jason commanded.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER SWORDS!"

"POWER BLASTER! 2, 1, FIRE!!!"

The attack hit Ryan full on. He let out a yell of pain as he fell to his knees and then the ground being completely engulfed by a massive explosion.

**A/N: The skuggs didn't die when Jason shot them in the head because in order for skuggs to die they have to be thrown together. That was the explanation in the first episode anyway. Let me know what you think of the story.**


	2. Bigger problems

**A/N: This chapter is short, but it still should be entertaining.**

The Power Rangers were all smiling evilly under their helmets as they watched the explosion caused by the power blaster attack. There was no way Ryan Steel could have survived. And with that they all turned to leave. Every one that is but Jason. "Wait," he ordered. The Rangers stopped and were shocked by what they saw. Coming out of the smoke and badly injured was Ryan. His helmet had been completely blown off. He was also missing chunks of his armor. Ryan also had his hand placed over the spot where the Rangers had shot him. Too weak from the power blaster attack Ryan fell on his back. Jason walked over to Ryan and slammed his foot down on Ryan to keep him down. He energized his sword and held it to Ryan's neck.

"Goodbye Ryan Steel," Jason said and then he lifted his sword into the air and swung down. Before his sword could connect something blasted it out of his hands. "What!?" Jason said surprised as he rubbed his wrist.

"We're here for you Ryan!" J.B. called as he and Kaitlin came running to there fallen friend. Raising both their guns they shot all the Rangers in the chest and ran to Ryan's side.

"Ryan hang on we're going to get you help," Kaitlin cried at the sight of the badly injured Ryan. However, before Kaitlin and J.B. could assist Ryan, Tommy came flying at them and took a swing at J.B.'s shoulder. Kimberly fired an arrow aimed for Kaitlin's face, she dodged. Kaitlin fired her blaster at Kimberly, but she dodged it allowing Trini to fire her blade blaster at Kaitlin. J.B. pulled out his own sword and attacked Tommy. He merely deflected all of J.B.'s attacks and cut him across the chest. Tommy then energized his sword and plunged it into the ground sending a wave of energy at J.B. and Kaitlin. As Kaitlin and J.B. fell Billy called out "skuggs" and four skuggs appeared to restrain the two.

"All right Rangers. BLADE BLASTERS! LET'S BRING'EM TOGETHER!" With Jason's command Kimberly and Trini jumped on his, Billy, and Zack's shoulder's and connected their blasters firing a single concentrated blast at Kaitlin. She was unable to break free from the skuggs and braced herself for the impact. There was an explosion, but Kaitlin didn't feel a thing. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see that Ryan had taken the blast. He turned his head towards Kaitlin and had a weak smile on his face before coughing up blood. Kaitlin elbowed the skuggs in the stomachs and slammed them together destroying them and gently laid Ryan down.

"Hold on Ryan do you hear me, hold on. I won't let you die."

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Zack mocked. "It makes me want to puke."

"Kaitlin," J.B. called rushing over to her. "Get Ryan out of here. I'll deal with these guys."

"Are you sure?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes just go now."

"Ok J.B. VR CYCLE!" Kaitlin shouted. With her command a virtual reality motorcycle came speeding to the scene. As Kaitlin put Ryan on she told J.B. to be careful.

"I will. Now go!" And at that command Kaitlin sped off. "So now it's just me and Grimlord's cheerleaders."

"You're problems are only going to get bigger Trooper," Tommy threatened. "I'll sit this one out guys. You do your thing," Tommy said as he teleported away from the battle.

The Rangers raised their hands into the air and shouted "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER! NOW!"

J.B. felt the Earth shake under him. Whatever the Rangers had summoned it was huge. Then he saw them. Five massive looking "Zords" as they called them headed towards the battle. The Rangers all jumped into the air and landed into their respective Zord.

"Mastodon, ready to rock."

"Pterodactyl, ready for action."

"Triceratops, all systems go."

"Saber tooth Tiger, prepared for battle."

"Tyrannosaurus, online. Now let's get this guy! Rangers power up your crystals!"

"Two, one, power up!"

"Switching to MegaZord battle mode."

"MegaZord sequence has been initiated." The Zord began to rise on until it was standing and then the pterodactyl attached itself to the Zord's chest.

"MegaZord activated."

J.B. merely stood petrified at the awesome Zord that towered above him…that is till it tried to step on him. J.B. jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed. It fired a blast of energy down at J.B. missing him narrowly. It tried again this time firing a continuous stream of energy. J.B. made a run for it, but the blast blew caused the ground to blow up from behind him. The MegaZord then turned to the mountain and smashed its fist into it causing the rocks to come falling down. J.B. got to his feet and dodged as many rocks as he could then jumped on top of the mountain. The MegaZord faced him and attacked the mountain again. J.B dodged and decided to make the fight more even.

"Professor, send the Sky Base over here."

"It's already at your position J.B."

"Thanks Professor Heart." After thanking the Professor J.B. jumped into the air and boarded the VR Troopers' massive air ship.

"POWER SWORD NOW!" Jason called out. A massive sword came falling from the sky and fell into the MegaZord's hand.

"Eat this!" J.B. shouted as he fired several missiles at the MegaZord. The MegaZord used the Power Sword to destroy all of them. J.B. switched tactics and attempted to ram the MegaZord. When the Sky Base was close enough he fired its lasers at the MegaZord, which was unable to dodge at that close a range. As the Sky Base flew passed the damaged Zord it swung its sword dealing damage to the cockpit of the Sky Base. J.B. was thrown around but regained his composure and fired another laser attack at the MegaZord. It was prepared this time however as it deployed a shield in the shape of a Mastodon's head. The attack was reflected back at the Sky Base badly damaging it. The MegaZord then went in for its finishing sword attack and struck the Sky Base with all its might.

The controls of the Sky Base all began too blow up throwing J.B. back. He attempted to get up, but the Sky Base was shaking too violently for him. He made his choice and abandoned ship. The Rangers all laughed evilly knowing they have J.B. right where they want him. They raised the power sword and plunged it into the Earth just narrowly missing him. As J.B. looked up at the damaged Sky Base he said to himself "I hope this works. Sky Base, activate techno-bazooka. VR TECHNO-BAZOOKA COMMAND NOW!" The Sky Base though damaged managed to carry out his command and delivered him the bazooka. J.B. fired immediately and hit the Zord before it had time to block the attack. The MegaZord took serious damage as the controls on the inside began to explode in the Ranger's faces. J.B. watched as the Rangers all fell out of their Zord and down to Earth. Wasting no time J.B. called his VR Cycle and sped away from the battle before they had a chance to recover.

**The Lab**

J.B. came running into the Lab to see Ryan lying down on the table still unconscious and being scanned by Professor Heart. "Guys I dealt with whoever those guys were, but they'll be back soon enough. Have you been able to help Ryan?"

"I am sorry J.B., but the damage to Ryan's armor is beyond repairable by me. Even worse the connection between Ryan's life force and powers has been damaged. In forty-five minutes his powers will be gone and so will he."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist the "to be continued". It just seemed like something that would happen in the show at this moment. Also for those of you wondering, Ryan survived the power blaster attack thanks to his armor though he is dying as a result. Also J.B.'s techno-bazooka can be seen in the VR Troopers season 1 episode "Oh Brother". Any comments on how to improve the way I write fight scenes will be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Trap

**A/N:****I'm baaack after way too long of a hiatus. I apologize to those of you who have read this story.**

Both J.B. and Kaitlin's breath caught short with looks of pain on their faces.

"There's absolutely nothing you can do?" J.B asked.

"There is one way. Before he was disappeared, Ryan's father developed an energy orb that could repair the damages to a VR Trooper's armor. He hid it somewhere on the battle grid, but he kept the location a secret from every one involved in its development, including me. Knowing Grimlord he has probably dispatched his new warriors to the battle grid in order to find and destroy it.

"Well what are we waiting for Kaitlin?" J.B. asked with a happy look on his face. "Let's go."

"Right," Kaitlin agreed. "Trooper Transform."

"WE ARE VR!"

"Prepare for Battle Grid mode," Professor Heart ordered.

Kaitlin and J.B. then jumped into the portal leading to the grid.

**The Command Center**

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha aid as he walked around The Command Center frantically pushing buttons in an attempt to make something work.

"Have you been able to uncorrupt the system Alpha?" Zordon asked hoping for some good news.

"I'm sorry Zordon, but so far all I've been able to restore is the viewing globe and even it can't pinpoint the Rangers location. This computer virus is unlike anything I have ever seen before, but I am positive it isn't a creation of Rita or Lord Zedd. To be honest no member of the United Alliance of Evil is even smart enough to create something like this. Oh ay yi yi. I hope the Rangers are okay."

"So do I Alpha, but I have faith in you. Continue trying to uncorrupt the system. I will connect with the morphing grid in attempt to find the Rangers." Zordon said as he closed his eyes and went into a deep mode of concentration.

**The Battle Grid**

"We've turned this place upside down and we still haven't been able to the energy orb!" Kaitlin shouted out frustrated as she slammed her first into the ground.

"Kaitlin, calm down. Getting upset isn't going to help this situation any more," J.B. said as he put a hand on Kaitlin's shoulder to try to calm her.

Kaitlin sighed and said, "I'm sorry J.B. I'm just worried about Ryan."

"So am I Kaitlin, but we're going to save him mark my words, J.B. said reassuring her."

"How much time do we have left?" Kaitlin asked.

"Fifteen minutes," J.B. answered observing the timer in his visor. J.B.'s armor suddenly exploded from behind and he was thrown to the ground.

"Aw man," he stated trying to recover.

"Hey Kaitlin. Miss me?" Kimberly asked still aiming her blaster at J.B. "How's Ryan doing? I got to hand it to him. No one's ever lived through a power blaster attack." As Kimberly continued to occupy the Troopers attention, the other Rangers teleported behind them and un-holstered their blasters. The realization that this was a trap hit Kaitlin harder than a ton of bricks and she shouted, "Duck!" Blasts of energy flew over their heads and hit Kimberly as the two hit the ground.

"You idiots!" Kimberly criticized as she got up. "Get them not me!" J.B. and Kaitlin rushed through the battle grid as more shots flew at them.

"Not very good shots are you," J.B. teased.

"Mock us all you want Trooper, but it won't save your Ryan. He only has a small amount of time left now, doesn't he?" Jason asked firing another blast. J.B. managed to dive out of the way and the attack slammed into the wall. The smoke cleared to reveal the energy orb in that section of the wall.

"Wow that's lucky," Kaitlin thought dashing to the spot.

"Oh no you don't," Trini said. J.B. tackled her before she could give off a shot.

"J.B., I have it," Kaitlin announced running to his side.

"A lot of good it's going to do you," Tommy said as he and the others surrounded them.

"Teleport us out of here now Professor!" J.B. shouted. He and Kaitlin vanished before the Rangers very eyes.

"POWER RANGERS!" Grimlord's voice thundered through the battle grid. The next thing they new they were all standing before Grimlord.

"YOU FOOLS! You had J.B. and Kaitlin right where you wanted them and you failed me!!!" He shouted with anger. Grimlord emitted several energy beams and attacked the Rangers.

"Lord Grimlord, please allow us one more chance. We can undo our failure," Jason pleaded. Grimlord hesitated for a few seconds and finally said, "Fine one more chance. But if you fail me again,"

"I will not fail you my lord," Jason promised as he kneeled before him. "You have my word."

**VR Lab**

"We have it Professor," J.B. happily announced as he and Kaitlin materialized in the lab.

"Excellent news Troopers. I pray we are not too late. Place the orb on Ryan's armor." J.B. did as he was told and held his breath as the orb flashed and entered the armor. A bright light filled the room and when it died down Ryan was sitting up right fully healed.

"Ryan!" Kaitlin said as she wrapped him in a giant hug followed by J.B.

"Easy guys, I still haven't fully recovered," Ryan said.

"Oh sorry Ryan," J.B. and Kaitlin replied in unison.

"Thanks for what you did guys. You could have died, but you still went through with it any way."

"We weren't about to let you die buddy," Kaitlin said sitting next to Ryan. Ryan smiled at her, but then remembered there were more important matters at hand.

"Professor, do you have any idea just who these Power Ranger guys are?" Ryan questioned.

"I'm afraid not Ryan. I have scanned through all of the virtual realm archives and have not come up with anything."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," an unknown being on the second screen announced.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"I am known as Zordon. I am the one who gave the Power Rangers there powers. They, however, fight for good and not evil. I am uncertain as to how they became this way."

"How did you find this place?" The Professor inquired.

"My base, known as the Command Center, was corrupted by an unknown virus. My robotic assistant, Alpha 5, managed to uncorrupt the system allowing me to locate sources of power similar to the virus."

"So Grimlord was behind the Rangers." Ryan acknowledged. "Is there any way for us to free them from his control without killing them?"

"It is possible Ryan, but I must discuss this matter with Zordon. I am unfamiliar with the Rangers and any information he had could prove valuable. For now you three must rest. If Grimlord attacks we will inform you."

"Ok Professor." Ryan obeyed.

**Several hours later**

Ryan's V lizer began to glow as he exited "The Tao Dojo".

"I read you Professor. What do you have for us?"

"Zordon and I have developed a way to neutralize Grimlord's grip on the Rangers. It seems he is controlling them with devices attached to the Rangers power coins. We have developed technology for you blasters that once fired at the coins will destroy the devices and not cause any harm to them. Zordon and I are still working on it, but once we are finished we will download the technology into your blasters. A temporary blaster will be sent to you when we are finished Ryan, but it will only be good for three shots so use it wisely."

"Ok Professor thanks. Do J.B. and Kaitlin know?"

"I have already informed them."

**Meanwhile**

"Is everybody in position?" Jason asked through his communicator.

"I have J.B. in my sights," Tommy answered.

"We've spotted Kaitlin," Kimberly and Trini replied together.

"Excellent. Zack, Billy, and I have Ryan. Tommy, initiate your attack."

"Right. I call upon the power of the Dragonzord!" He placed the Dragon dagger to his lips and used it like a flute to summon his Zord. The entire city began to shake with each step it took. J.B stood with his mouth open as the Dragonzord approached the city.

"Uh guys, I'm going to need some help here," J.B. uneasily stated.

"I'll be right there," Kaitlin said.

"I'm on my way," Ryan told J.B.

"You aren't going anywhere Trooper!" Jason stated as Zack and Billy restrained Ryan. "Teleport us to The Dark Dimension now!" They all vanished into thin air. Kaitlin, meanwhile, cut into the alleyway to reach J.B., but was cut off at the other end.

"Hello Kaitlin," Trini greeted as she and Kimberly approached her.

"Oh great," Kaitlin sighed as she took a fighting stance.

**The Dark Dimension**

Zack and Billy threw Ryan to the floor as the finished teleporting.

"Trooper Transform…huh" Ryan started. His V lizer wasn't around his neck.

"Lose something?" Jason laughed as he held up Ryan's V lizer.

**A/N: Again I apologize for the overlong hiatus of this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Three way battle

"Ryan? Ryan!?" J.B. repeatedly yelled. "Kaitlyn, I've lost contact with Ryan."

"I'm kind of busy here," Kaitlyn notified J.B. "You're going to have to deal with the Green Ranger yourself. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Professor, do you have any idea where Ryan is?"

"He appears to have vanished from this very dimension. I am unsure as to where he has been taken. I will contact Zordon and see what he knows. Be careful J.B."

"I will Professor. Alright, Trooper Transform. WE ARE V.R.!" After transforming J.B. went running out into the city streets and met up with the Dragonzord rather quickly. He tried to call his techno-bazooka, but the Sky Base was too damaged to send it to him.

"Hello Trooper," Tommy called from atop the Dragonzord. "What do you think of my Zord?" He asked, raising the Dragon Dagger to his lips again. The Dragonzord let out a cry and the red dots on its chest began to glow. The tip of its tail began to spin and the Dragonzord plunged it into a nearby building. Piles of debris began to fall onto the fleeing spectators.

J.B. whipped out his blaster and fired at as many piles of falling debris as he could to protect the people.

The Dragonzord's chest glowed once more and this time missles appeared from its fingers. It open-fired and sent one wave of missiles at J.B. and another at a building. J.B was thrown off balance and fell to the street. The building above him exploded and a huge chunk of it fell on top of him. He struggled to get back to his feet but the debris was too heavy for him.

Tommy began to laugh evilly and commanded the Dragonzord to walk over to J.B.'s position and crush him.

**Meanwhile**

"Trooper Transform. WE ARE V.R!" Kaitlyn called out.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME."

"PTERADACTYL!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

The three girls stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. In the end it was Trini, but Kaitlyn proved to be the quicker draw. She fired her blaster and ducked behind a nearby dumpster. She slowly stuck her head out and was shot in the face by Kimberly and rolled out from behind her cover. The two rangers ran at her guns blazing. She recovered and started to wildly fire at the two and nailed Trini.

Kimberly, however, shot Kaityln's wrist, sending her blaster out of her hands. Kaitlyn grabbed Kimberly, forced her to the wall, jerked back her fist, and had it caught by Trini. Kaitlyn shot out her right leg and kicked Trini in the chest. Kaitlyn pulled Kimberly off the wall and knocked her into Trini and went to collect her blaster. As the two fell down Kimberly called out her power bow and shot Kaitlyn in the chest. Trini did the same with her power daggers. Kaitlyn backed up against the wall and realized she couldn't win this fight in such a small space and ran into the building behind her.

**The Dark Dimension**

**"**Let's see how well you fight without your powers," Jason said. "Skuggs!" More skuggs then Ryan had ever fought at once appeared in the dimension. They surrounded him and pulled of their heads. Ryan jumped into the air just as their heads exploded on impact.

Jason, Zack, and Billy called on the weapons and joined the battle. Zack swung his axe and just missed Ryan's neck. Zack went in for a follow up strike, which Ryan barely managed to catch. He pushed Zack up against the bars momentarily electrocuting him. Ryan seized Zack's blaster and shot Billy. He did the same for Jason, but he deflected all of the shots with his sword.

Jason pulled out his blaster and fired at Ryan. Though his shot wasn't a direct hit, the resulting explosion still injured Ryan. Zack pushed Ryan off him into the path of Billy's power lance strike. Ryan jumped to dodge the attack; however, Billy changed the direction of his attack cutting Ryan across the chest. He fell to the floor and gripped his chest as the three Rangers surrounded him. Jason touched his sword to his blade blaster and both began to glow bright red. The same happened for both Zack and Billy.

**Back in the city**

With one final push off the ground J.B. finally managed to knock the pile of debris off him just in time to avoid being crushed by the Dragonzord. A part of J.B. wished he could see the look on the Green Ranger's face. Pushing that thought out of his mind J.B. carefully aimed his blaster at Tommy hoping that stopping him will in turn stop the Dragonzord.

Noticing what J.B. was about to do Tommy used the Dragon Dagger again and his chest shield momentarily glowed green. J.B. fired and his blasts were deflected right back at him. Tommy watched him fall and then turned his attention back to the Dragonzord. "Dragonzord, destroy the city!" He commanded and jumped off the top of its head on to a close building. "Come up here and face me, if you dare Trooper," Tommy challenged. J.B. accepted and leapt on to the building. Tommy was already prepared his battle and touched his two swords together firing an electrical blast of energy. J.B. rolled to the left while pulling out his sword.

J.B. leapt into the air and swung his sword. Tommy deflected his attack and cut J.B. on the shoulder. He rolled under Tommy's next attack and shot Tommy repeatedly forcing him back. Frustrated, Tommy activated his Dragon Shield and went back on the offensive. J.B. fired off another round of blasts, but they were all reflected back at him. J.B. changed targets and instead hit the Dragon Dagger sending it flying out of Tommy's grip.

"The Dragon Dagger, NOOO!" Tommy shouted as he dove to stop it from falling over the building's edge. He grabbed the Dagger and turned around in time to hold back another attack from J.B. His Dagger began to glow green and it fired an energy blast at J.B.'s chest.

J.B. backed up and said, "OK, I've had enough of this. LASER LANCE COMMAND, NOW!" J.B. transformed his sword into a lance and lunged at Tommy.

"Oh no you don't," Tommy replied. His sword glowed bright green and he stopped J.B.'s attack with ease.

J.B. swung his lance multiple times, but each attack was deflected by Tommy. Tommy fired another electric attack, which J.B. stopped by spinning his laser lance. He redirected the entire attack back at Tommy. Tommy raised his sword and collected the entire attack and slammed it to the ground behind him. J.B. heard the Dragonzord let out another roar and saw that it was going for another building. He had to end this fast before more innocent people got hurt.

**Back to Kaitlyn**

As luck would have it, the building Kaitlyn had run in was deserted. She was now hiding behind a desk, blaster drawn. When Kaitlyn heard something crash she stood up and fired at that spot. There was nothing there however. Just then Kaitlyn was shot in the side. She stood back up and she traded fire with the two rangers. The shootout stopped when the building began to shake. The sound of approaching footsteps grew louder with each passing second. The entire roof came off the building revealing the Dragonzord. It gazed into the building and spotted Kaitlyn. It opened its mouth and a green light began to glow and grow inside it.

"Tommy, were still in here!" Kimberly shouted.

"Hold your fire!" Trini also screeched. But the Dragonzord showed no signs of backing away. Trini took one last shout at Kaitlyn before she and Kimberly went running out of the building. The light stopped growing in the Zord's mouth and it fired. Kaitlyn ran as fast as she possibly could, but got hit by the resulting explosion of the attack. A warning sign began to flash in her helmet. She couldn't take much more of this. Needing to get to higher ground, Kaityln jumped onto another building and spotted J.B. still fighting the Green Ranger. Before she could reach him the Dragonzord saw here and fired off another round of missiles at the building she was standing on. She fell off and landed hard on the streets below. Kaitlyn raised her head and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of how huge the Dragonzord really was.

"Kaitlyn!" J.B. called out. Taking advantage of J.B.'s lack of attention to the fight, Tommy cut him across the chest three times before powering up his sword and going in for a final strike. J.B.'s warning alarm went off in his helmet after the attack and he fell over the edge of the building just barely being able to catch the edge. Tommy cut J.B.'s wrist forcing him to drop the laser lance to the streets below. He was too weak to climb back onto the building so the only thing he could do was hang there.

**Meanwhile**

Jason slammed his blade blaster into the floor sending an energy wave through it at Ryan. As Ryan jumped over the wave Jason threw his sword directly at him taking a slice out of his back. Ryan let out a small yell having been cut again. Billy hurled his blade blaster at Ryan. Though the attack missed, Zack already followed up with a jump kick to Ryan's stomach knocking him back to the bars that bound them in the dimension. Ryan hit them and was briefly electrocuted.

"So disappointing," Jason said unimpressed. "I was hoping for more of a challenge from you Ryan Steel. Hold him guys." Zack and Billy walked over to Ryan and restrained him. "This time you won't survive," Jason assured Ryan as his weapons once again turned a bright red. He plunged both his blade blaster and his power sword into Ryan's stomach.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter five finally in progress

**While I'm still trying to figure out how to write chapter five (I know what I want to write just not how to write it) I went back to chapter one and included n actual fight scene between the Rangers and the skuggs. I also changed the scene where they first enter the Virtual Fortress. This time the Rangers are actually shown meeting Colonel Ice Bot. Hope you like my revised fight scene. I will work harder to get out chapter 5. Until then "may the power protect you all".**


	6. The Alliance

**A/N: Sorry about the hiatus. This chapter has been on my computer for a while, but I couldn't decide on its direction. Without further delay here is the next part of When Titans Clash.**

Ryan felt his breath catch in his throat the second Jason's blades were thrust into him. Both Billy and Zack relinquished their grips on Ryan and allowed him to fall to the floor. Jason kicked Ryan on to his back and laughed as he saw the blood flow from Ryan's stomach.

"It is done my lord. Ryan Steel is finished," Jason said turning his back to him.

Ryan's vision began to go in and out of focus. He would surely go into shock from the loss of blood any second now and die sometime after. While Jason was still distracted by his conversation with Grimlord, Ryan kicked Jason's feet out from under him. He landed on his back next to Jason.

"You'll pay for that Ryan," Jason began, but was cut off when Ryan stretched out his hand and grabbed his V Lizer.

"Trooper Transform!"

"I stand corrected Grimlord," Jason said angrily. He, Zack, and Billy powered up their weapons again so Ryan decided to even up things himself.

"Lighting Arm Command!" This time both of Ryan's arms turned blue. He stopped all three of their attacks and forced all of them back. Ryan jumped over the Rangers and slashed at the bars keeping him in the dark dimension.

"After him!" Jason commanded giving chase.

Ryan continued to run and didn't look back. The only problem was that he had no idea where was he was going. He finally saw some light and ended up in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" He thought while observing his surroundings.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice called out. Ryan jumped at the horribly sounding voice and saw what looked like a cross between a human and a monkey. Standing next to him was a woman that looked like a scorpion.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked back.

"I am the almighty Goldar intruder!" Goldar then placed his hands over his eyes and fired several fireballs from his hands. Ryan was not prepared for the attack and was hit.

"Leave him alone Goldar!" Jason shouted as he came running in followed by the others. "He is ours to kill."

"The Power Rangers!" Goldar shouted shocked. "Why are you here? Zordon never has you strike first!"

"We only obey Grimlord now, Goldar."

"I don' know who this Grimlord is, but you still must perish."

"Goldar, wait!" Rita commanded stepping into the room.

"What!? Why!?' Scorpina and Goldar said simultaneously.

"This Grimlord the Rangers speak of. He was once asked to join the United Alliance of Evil, but he declined. If the Rangers are truly on his side then perhaps we can use that to our advantage."

"What do you wish me to do, Empress?"

"Dispose of the Red-Blue one. No doubt he is an enemy of Grimlord."

"As you command." Goldar's sword materialized in his hands as did Scorpina's scorpion stinger in her own. The five circled Ryan.

"Five against one huh? Well all right!" He shouted before the villains charged him. He crossed his hands to block Goldar and Scorpina's attacks. He uncrossed them to send them in opposite directions. Jason came running through the gap they made intent on stabbing Ryan with his sword. Ryan jumped into the air and stretched out his feet plunging them into his helmet. Jason fell back wards and stood to his feet. He and Goldar touched their swords together firing a concentrated blast at Ryan. He ran through out Rita's observation deck; the blast blowing up portions of it as it followed him.

"Catch this!" Scorpina announced charging and throwing her scorpion stinger. Ryan was hit and fell down. His armor suddenly began to glow and then a blaster appeared in his hands.

"Way to go Professor," Ryan thought. Goldar fired more fireballs from his eyes causing Ryan to dodge. Getting a clear shot was not going to be easy. Ryan jumped over Billy's lance, which wound up cutting Goldar and Scorpina instead.

"Watch wear you swing that thing!" Goldar furiously shouted. Zack pulled out his axe and began to rapidly spin around slicing at Ryan repeatedly. He ducked another strike and stuck out his leg tripping Zack.

"POWER LANCE!" Ryan heard Billy call out as he powered his weapon. He was ready this time and leapt into the air dodging Billy's lightning strike. This was the opportunity he needed. As he hung in the air Ryan aimed his blaster and fired at Billy's power coin. When he landed he quickly spun around to Zack, who got caught in Billy's attack, and shot his power coin as well. Both Rangers dropped their respective weapons and vanished from sight. Ryan spotted Jason and fired his gun, but he deflected the shot. Ryan's gun disappeared from his grip.

"Terrific, Steel," He muttered under his breath.

_

Tommy slashed J.B.'s wrist sending him falling to the street below.

"Muhahahahaha! Muhahahahaha!" Tommy evilly laughed issuing another order to the Dragonzord.

"Man that evil laugh is really getting on my nerves!"

"J.B. the blasters are ready. Use it now!"

"Awesome timing professor!" J.B. congratulated pulling out his gun. He aimed it at the charging Trini, but before he could fire his armor vanished.

"My powers picked a great time to give out on me!" J.B. complained. As Trini continued to charge, Kimberly jumped into the air and bounced off Trini's shoulders to gain a higher altitude; her power bow glowing a bright pink. A pair of skuggs materialized into the battle and restrained J.B. for Kimberly to attack.

"Prepare to die-ahhh!" Kimberly screamed in surprise. Someone shot her right in her power coin! Kimberly fell out of the air almost in slow motion and crashed onto the concrete street. Her body began to glow pink and then she vanished into thin air. J.B. used this moment to through both skuggs off him and destroys them. He turned around to see Kaitlyn holding her blaster up. Her head sunk back down to the street and her powers gave out causing her to revert back to normal.

"Kaitlyn!" J.B. shouted running to help her up.

"I'm alright J.B.," She said while he helped her up.

"You won't be when we're finished with you," Tommy said jumping of his Zord. His sword and Trini's power daggers still glowed vibrantly. Without your powers you aren't a match for us."

"He's right." J.B. agreed. "This way Kaitlyn," he said moving her towards a building.

'There is nowhere for you two to hide," Tommy called out chasing after them with Trini. The entered the building and began to search for the two; overturning desks and shooting energy blast to draw them out. The two Troopers stayed low to the ground and observed their V lizers. They were faintly glowing meaning that they still need time to recharge.

"Let's move," Kaitlyn said quietly. They crawled on the floor so they wouldn't alert the Rangers to their presence. Unfortunately J.B.'s leg hit a bad chair and it fell down.

"AHA!" Trini exclaimed.

"Run!" Kaitlyn shouted to J.B. They took off towards the exit, but Trini teleported to impede their path.

"Going somewhere?" Trini asked giving her own evil laugh.

_

"Errrr!" Alpha five stated furiously. This was the first time he had ever felt angry in his life. This Grimlord guy once again hacked The Command Center mainframe and jammed the system so they couldn't pinpoint Ryan's location. In all his days functioning, never once did he have to deal with someone hacking the system. Well he was going to show Grimlord that he was not one to be trifled with. He could feel himself getting closer to un-jamming the system and he would do it if it was the last thing he ever does. It shouldn't be long now.

_

Tommy faced off against J.B. and Trini attacked Kaitlyn. J.B. dove under Tommy's sword slice and stretched out his hand. Tommy turned to attack with the Dragon Dagger, but realized it wasn't in his hands anymore.

"Looking for this?" J.B. asked twirling the Dagger in his hands. Tommy's grip on his power sword tightened.

"A lot of good it will do you." He lunged at J.B. J.B. thrust out the dagger to block the attack. He followed up with one of his own twice against Tommy's chest. The Dragon Shield protected him from most of the damage.

"Ki-yah!" Trini cried out jumping at Kaityln. She spun her power daggers and went on a fast attack. Kaitlyn blocked and dodged blow after blow; Trini proved to be too quick for her. She clipped part of Kaitlyn's arm and cut her leg. Katilyn ignored the pain and spun to maneuver herself out of Trini's next blow. As she did this she swiped Trini's blade blaster and shot her right in the chest throwing her backwards through the air. She dashed at Kaitlyn and aimed her daggers at her shoulders. Katilyn caught the blades and tried to hold them back. Trini put on more pressure slowly pushing her blades downward, however, Kaitlyn managed to push them back up. Trini had enough and jumped up and kicked Kaitlyn in the face. Her nose broke when Trini's feet connected. She staggered backward and used the blade blaster again. Trini showed her adept wielding of the daggers and blocked away every shot. She deflected the last one back at her. The explosion carried her off her feet and the blaster fell out of her hands.

"Kaitlyn! Hang on!" J.B. called while on his knees, the dagger blocking the sword. The moment of distraction was all Tommy needed. He kicked the Dragon Dagger out of J.B.'s hands and reclaimed it. Touching the two ends together he fired an electricity blast. J.B. somersaulted backwards in a vain attempt to escape it. He was caught by the last end of the blast and fell next to Kaitlyn. Their V lizers had a more vibrant glow now. They just needed a few more seconds. They got to their feet and hurried off down a hallway.

"You aren't escaping us that easily," Tommy revealed. His swords disappeared and he put his hands together firing off a concentrated blast of energy. Trini fired her blade blaster repeatedly. Both strikes barely miss the desired targets. They walked throw the smoke, but there was no sign of them. They heard a crash in the next room and smiled evilly under their helmets. Trini went to the door and opened it…

"TROOPER TRANSFORM!" The sudden transformation caught her off guard. Two laser blasts flew out of the room and hit her in the power coin. She crashed against the wall and disappeared.

"You may have defeated the others, but you won't defeat me," Tommy arrogantly stated entering the pitch dark room. J.B. and Kaitlyn revealed themselves firing another concentrated blast from their blasters. Tommy lazily held up his sword, which absorbed the concentrated blast.

Tommy pretended to yawn, and said, "Let's see you try this!" He touched the dragon dagger to his lips and called on the Dragon Zord. Its tail spun through the building nailing the Troopers. The yelled out when the tail made contact. The Dragon Zord let out another cry and fired a barrage of missiles through the hole it created. Both Rangers were hit full on by the missile attack and crashed to the floor. They were too damaged and powered down.

"You've fought well," Tommy complimented, "but nobody defeats the Green Ranger!"

_

If Ryan were human he'd surely be dead by now. Jason had landed his 15th consecutive strike on Ryan's armor. He was unlike anybody he had ever faced. Not only was he very powerful, but his martial arts skills actually surpassed his own. Ryan took several steps back to put some distance between him and Jason, but he noticed Scorpina behind him. He whirled around and grabbed her wrists to stop her scorpion stinger and swung her into Goldar. Ryan took a running start at Jason, jumped into the air, and almost glided towards him. He repeatedly kicked Jason in the chest shoving him towards the wall; however, Jason grabbed Ryan's legs and threw him near to the balcony of the observation deck.

"Time to end this," he stated. Goldar and Scorpina stood next to him and they combined their attacks. The blast was huge and it sent Ryan flying off the deck and into the vacuum of space. Suddenly, Ryan turned white and then shot off towards Earth.

"Zordon," Jason muttered.

_

Ryan appeared in the command center still transformed.

"All right Alpha. You did it!" Billy congratulated the robot on un-jamming the system

Ryan saw the Rangers and instinctively stood to fight.

"There is nothing to fear Ryan," Zordon's booming voice assured. "The Power Rangers before are all broken from Grimlord's evil control."

"Welcome to the Command Center," Billy welcomed. "I'm Billy Cranston.

"Trini Kwan."

"Kimberly Hart."

"Zach Taylor."

Ryan powered down. "Please to meet all of you. I'm Ryan Steel." He shook all of the Rangers hands. He then remembered what had just transpired and faced Zordon. "I'm sorry Zordon, but I failed you. Jason is still under Grim Lord's power. When I was fighting him I was in some unknown place. It looked like we were on the moon or something."

"You were on the base of our sworn enemy; the evil witch, Rita Repulsa." Zordon was about to explain more when the Command Center alarms started to blast.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked not knowing anything about this place.

"Observe the viewing globe," Zordon told him and the Rangers. Ryan's heart sank as he watched his friends battling the Green Ranger. He had just called his Zord to attack them and they powered down as a result.

_

"But nobody defeats the Green Ranger!" He shouted. His sword flashed a blinding light. This was it. He was going in for his finisher and there was nothing the two Troopers could do. Before his final attack could connect their bodies turned into beams of light and they vanished from the spot.

"NO!!!" Tommy yelled at the top of his voice. He had them right where he wanted them. He knew they could be in only one place; The Command Center. He was just about to teleport there when a beam of light fired from the moon and teleported him someplace else.

_

"Guys," Ryan shouted as J.B. and Kaitlyn materialized in The Command Center. He helped them to their feet then introduced them to the other Rangers.

"I'm sorry Rangers. We couldn't get Tommy back."

"Don't blame yourself," Trini said.

"None of us could stand a chance against Tommy when he was evil the first time. Jason isn't a pushover either."

"So what do we do now?" Ryan questioned.

"For now you all must report back to Earth. Should Jason or Tommy attack again we will inform you immediately. But for now you must all rest." They all nodded and Alpha teleported them out of The Command Center.

_

"Colonel Ice Bot!" Grimlord yelled with the utmost fury in his voice.

"Y-y-y-y-yes my lord," Ice Bot stuttered with fear.

"Your creations failed. Four of the Rangers were defeated and the other two have vanished off the grid. So here is your reward." His hand gathered an amount of energy and focused it.

"Wait Grimlord! I can do better. I swe-AHHH!" Ice Bot's last words were cut off by Grimlord's energy attack. He tumbled over and was engulfed by an explosion. The smoke cleared and not a single portion of his body was left.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you," He warned his soldiers. "If you fail me… what!?" The Virtual Fortress started to shake and electric burst filled the command chamber. The soldiers all backed away from the center of the room where everything concentrated. There was a flash and Jason and Tommy appeared before Grimlord on their knees.

"There has to be an easier way to do this," Rita coughed waving away the last remnants of the smoke.

"Rita Repulsa," Grimlord acknowledged. "I thought I made it clear that I am not interested in joining the United Alliance of Evil."

"I'm not here to ask you to join the UAOE. I do, however, come proposing an alliance. My enemies are the Power Rangers. Yours are the VR Troopers. If we combine our knowledge of our enemies and our forces we could easily kill them once and for all. You already have the two strongest Rangers still under your power and I have an idea that could benefit us both if you are willing to go with it."

Grimlord pondered this for a moment. He was well aware that every member of the UAOE is a backstabber, but perhaps he could gain from this alliance. And he could always kill Rita when this was all over anyway.

"Very well Rita. I accept your offer."

**To Be continued…**

**A/N: Ryan's battle and the battle for Katilyn and J.B. all took place simultaneously. I again apologize for being gone so long, but I just didn't know what to do with this chapter. My time away from this story did give me some good ideas such as leaving Jason and Tommy evil and bringing in Scorpina. All reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you liked this chapter. "May the power protect you all."**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Long time no see readers. I apologize for the long absence. Thank you all who have read, reviewed, or alerted this story.**

"Hey guys," Kaitlyn greeted J.B. and Ryan as they exited the Tao dojo.

"Hi Kaitlyn," Ryan replied.

"Has Professor Hart had any luck tracking down Tommy and Jason?" J.B. asked her clambering into the car along with Ryan.

"Not really. The Professor says they just vanished into thin air. He can't find them anywhere in virtual reality." She relayed driving the car to the location of the lab. After about five minutes something in the rear view mirror caught Ryan's attention. His eyes widened and he grabbed the mirror to focus it.

"Ryan what is it?" Kaitlyn asked him.

"Look behind us!" He frantically warned them.

J.B. glanced over his shoulder and a shocked expression appeared on his face. "It's Goldar!" Along with Goldar was a squad of Skuggs; they were all riding on black motorcycles. "Kaitlyn, get us out of here!"

"Hold on!" She yelled back to them buckling up and then she floored it. Goldar and his goons picked up speed and fired off more shots missing the car and flying at innocent spectators.

"Kaitlyn! We need to take this chase out of the city," Ryan said. She nodded to agree and took a sharp turn to take in the direction of the Lab. As they left the city behind and entered the rocky terrain that led to the VR lab a shot was fired from one of the skuggs bikes. It hit the back of the car causing her to lose control of it. She skidded from the blast and the car fell off the cliff.

"That wasn't so hard," Goldar said sliding to a stop. To Goldar's surprise the car flew out of the ravine and directly back at them. Goldar fell off his motorcycle to dodge Kaitlyn's attack, but the skuggs were knocked off their bikes and vanished from the battle. Goldar teleported as they flew away.

"We have to get to the Command Center."

* * *

"The Troopers have been stalled long enough," Goldar informed Jason.

"Excellent Goldar. For once you've done something right," he said not even looking up from his seat. Goldar clenched his fists resisting all urges to attack him.

* * *

"So Grimlord's teamed up with Rita. That's just terrific," Alpha said.

"Yeah. Goldar just attacked us out of nowhere with a team of skuggs," Ryan said.

The alarms to the Command Center once again started to blast. The Troopers and remaining Rangers observed the viewing globe seeing that Goldar, Jason, Tommy, and a team of Skuggs and Putties were on a rampage throughout the city.

"Ok. You all know the drill," Jason said pulling out his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Trooper Transform!" But nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked observing her morpher.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alpha what is it?" Ryan asked.

"It appears to be some that some sort of blocking device has been installed preventing any of you from transforming."

"But what about the city!" J.B. worriedly exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do."

"Hold on for a second Alpha," Billy intervened walking up to the control panel. He began to push buttons on the panel for a few minutes. "Affirmative!" He happily shouted.

"Billy what did you do?" Trini asked willing to accept any good news.

"I've managed to locate the blocking device. If it teleport myself over to its location I should be able to shut it down."

"Wait. You're going alone?" Trini asked again.

"The city needs you guys. Don't worry I'll be fine." He pressed a few more buttons on the computer and teleported himself out of the Command Center.

"Be careful Billy," his friends all thought.

"Alpha teleport us to the city and we'll see what we can do from there." The robot nodded and sent them to the city.

* * *

Billy landed in some sort of factory. The place appeared to be deserted and no enemies appeared to be in sight. He breathed a sigh of relief. Truth be told, he was dead scared of fighting that many monsters without his powers. He only would have gotten in the way had he gone. His fighting skills aren't particularly impressive either. This way he could at least help his friends without being a liability. He started searching through the factory unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

The Rangers and Troopers finished teleporting to the city and were somewhat shaken by what they saw. There was an army of putties plus skuggs as well as Goldar, Jason, and Tommy. An energy blast landed near them and they observed a nearby building where Scorpina stood. Her eyes momentarily locked with Trini's.

"You guys go on. I'll take care of Scorpina," She informed them.

"Are you serious?" Kimberly asked stunned by Trini's decision. The look on Trini's face said everything. She wasn't going to change her mind. Kimberly nodded her head and the guys all took off towards the army. Trini looked back up at Scorpina.

"You think you can take me on by yourself without your powers?" Scorpina asked.

"Yes. The question is whether or not YOU can fight me without your weapon."

"You're basically asking a bad guy to fight fairly?" Trini stood her ground not moving; her mind made up. A smile slowly formed on Scorpina's lips; her Scorpion Stinger vanishing from her hands. "Trini! Are you ready for meeee!" Scorpina shouted leaping off the building. Scorpina attacked with inhumanly quick speed; plunging her fist into Trini's head then chest and finishing up with both fists to the stomach. Trini soared back landing hard on the concrete street. She leapt up and punched Scorpina twice in the head, but Scorpina countered her third hit; slamming her fist into Trini's wrist and grabbing her by the neck. Scorpina tossed Trini onto the street and punched her in the nose breaking it in the process. She and Scorpina charged each other simultaneously and leapt into the air. Trini threw out her leg nailing Scorpina directly in the face; she let out a loud grunt while she tumbled to the street. Trini threw two punches, which Scorpina blocked and threw out one of her own. Trini dodged the punch and smacked her hand away delivering another kick to Scorpina's face. Scorpina yelled out in pure frustration and went on a furious attack; swinging her arms and leg so quickly that Trini thought it was a miracle that she was keeping up with each attack.

* * *

"Excellent," Billy thought spotting the blocking device. He approached it, but got thrown back by some mysterious force.

"Billy is everything all right?" Alpha asked concerned.

"Affirmative. There appears to be some sort of force field around the blocker. Can you pinpoint any other power sources in this area?"

"Wait a moment. There is a large power fluctuation on the second floor."

"Thanks Alpha. I'm on it." Billy found a ladder and climbed it up to the second floor; locating the force field rather easily. Perhaps a bit too easily. Billy heard the sound of footsteps directly behind him and spun out of the way kicking his assailant in the process. He fell to the floor from the kick, but picked himself up; sword drawn.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Devastator," The virtual soldier growled twirling his sword a bit as he and Billy circled each other. Devastator leapt into battle swinging his sword at Billy's torso. He rolled to the right to dodge and kicked Devastator's feet from under him. They both recovered and Devastator grabbed Billy by the neck and threw him towards the support railing. He attempted to slice Billy in half, but his attack missed instead cutting part of the railing off. Bill grabbed the fallen part of the railing and swung it into Devastator's head knocking him to the first floor. Billy hopped off the second floor swinging down the metal railing hoping the speed from the fall will add a little extra power. Devastator was caught off guard by the attack to his head allowing Billy to follow up by jabbing the pole into his chest. Devastator began to spin wildly and began to cut Billy from all sides.

* * *

Both fighters were breathing heavily. Scorpina was shocked that a mere human could actually match her blow for blow.

"You're pretty good," She complimented Trini. She held out her hands and her Scorpion Stinger reappeared. "But I never was one to keep my word." She threw it at Trini, who barely managed to dodge. However the Stinger managed to hit her in the back. Trini yelled out falling to her knees. Scorpina caught her weapon smirking. The look on Trini's face changed from one of hurt to one of fury. She pushed the pain out of her mind and rose to her feet. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; appearing to be in a deep meditative state. Scorpina was confused as to what Trini could possibly be doing. Trini's opened her eyes and said, "I call upon the power of the Saber Tooth Tiger!" The figure of the tiger appeared behind her when she said this and her body began to glow yellow. Scorpina had a shocked and somewhat scared look brandished upon her face and chucked her weapon fully energized at Trini. She did a spin kick and sent it flying back at her. Scorpina never had a chance. The blade sailed right through her. For a moment she stood still; unable to believe what had just happened. It was all so fast. That power geek actually managed to defeat her. Scorpina then fell backwards with her upper torso separating from the rest of her body; blood spilling out of it.

"Scorpina!" Trini heard an almost anguished sounding Goldar roar. She leapt out of the way of his downward sword strike, but was hit by his multiple fireball attack. Trini was blasted into a car breaking its window. Ryan ripped off a Skuggs head and threw it at Goldar catching him off guard. The blast from the exploding golden skull knocked his sword from his grip. Ryan jumped into the air and kicked Goldar in the face and kicked his feet out from under him. Ryan flipped over Goldar and snatched up his sword taking a swing at a group of putties.

* * *

Devastator cut into Billy's chest and swung his sword generating a tornado from it. Billy jumped to the right missing the attack, which continued to spin uncontrollably taking out the force field in the process. Holding onto his inured chest Billy ran for the blocking device. He was only a few feet away when Devastator impeded his path. Billy went to block his attack, but Devastator struck with such force that he cut through Billy's pole. He sliced at Billy's legs making him fall to the floor. He rolled out of the way of his sword plunge and backed into the blocking device. Devastator moved to stab Billy, but he ducked the attack making him attack the device instead. The device shocked Devastator and knocked him back into Billy causing him to drop his morpher. He made a grab for it, but he stepped on Billy's wrist halting him an inch from it.

"That thing is going to blow!" He warned trying to reach his morpher. Devastator ignored him as the device fired off violent spurts of energy. He sank his blade into Billy's shoulder and he screamed from the pain. He made on last move and swung his leg at Devastator messing up his balance and making him get off of his wrist. Billy seized his morpher and shouted "Triceratops!" He called out his power lance and charged it to full power. He knocked away Devastator's sword and stabbed him through the chest. Devastator staggered back, collapsed to the floor and blew up. Billy dashed from the exit and dove out just as the building was engulfed by from the blocking device's blast.

* * *

"Guys. Look," Ryan said pulling out his V lizer.

"Billy must have come through," Trini said.

"And not a moment too soon," Zack said and they all morphed.

"You may be morphed, but that doesn't make you a match for us," Jason said.

"Wanna bet? We have you two outnumbered," Kimberly said.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason summoned. His massive dinosaur roes from the depths of the earth on the outskirts of the city and let out a roar so loud it could be heard from that far away.

"I call the DragonZord!" Tommy placed his flute to his lips and his Dragon of the deep emerged from the water. It bit into a smoke stack and crushed a few building as it headed for the city.

"Two can play this. Pterodactyl!"

"Saber tooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!" Zack, Trini, and Kimberly jumped inside their own respective Zord and headed for the battle.

"Fools," Jason said and boarded his Zord. Tommy stationed himself on one of the buildings and sent his Zord on the attack. It cried out and the dots on its chest started to glow. Ten missiles appeared out of its fingertips. It fired them all and struck the Pterodactyl. Kimberly was thrown about her cockpit, but kept steady.

"Target locked; fire!" She fought back with some fire power of her own nailing the DragonZord in the center of its chest. It cried out again and the end of its tail spun around like a drill. It hit Kimberly's Zord and sent it on an out of control spin crashing into several buildings.

"Got you," Tommy said.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" J.B. asked leaping on the building.

"Like you?" Tommy charged his sword and fired an energy blast at Tommy. He ran forward and jumped into the air to dodge the blast. He pulled out his blaster and fired, but Tommy deflected the attack back at him. J.B. landed on the ground and pulled out his sword changing it to a lance. "This move again?" He chuckled. J.B. spun his lance around and tossed it at Tommy. He jumped up and the lance soared under him. However, Ryan suddenly appeared from behind Tommy tackling him out of the air and forcing the two back down. Tommy shoved Ryan off and cut into his armor. He spun around, blocked J.B's lace attack and took another slice at J.B. Their weapons connected and Tommy forced him up against the edge of the building. J.B. pushed Tommy off him and ducked a sliced meant for his head. Tommy looked up and saw Kaitlyn on the adjacent building aiming for his coin. Before he could act J.B. sprung up and sliced his arm; the power sword falling from his grip. Kaitlyn seized the open moment and blasted Tommy in his power coin.

"Bull's-eye," Kaitlyn said grinning under her helmet.

"What happened?" Tommy asked returning to normal. The building quaked and he turned to see the battle raging on between Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly. The Tyrannosaurus executed a tail whip damaging Zack's Mastodon.

"Come on! Keep together!" He yelled as his cockpit shook from the attack. His Zord blew out cold air from its trunk and tried to freeze the T-Rex. The T-Rex countered with an energy attack from its mouth hitting the Mastodon full on. Zack was thrown around and fell out of his Zord.

"I've got him!" Trini said making her Saber Tooth Tiger leap at the dinosaur. The T-Rex roared and did the same; catching the Tiger mid-jump and bringing them both down to the city streets. Jason had the T-Rex hold the Saber Tooth Tiger and charged up its attack. It was about to execute it when the Zord was hit by an unexpected attacker.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"Billy! You're here!" Trini exclaimed.

"Let's tag team this guy," he said. The two Zords rushed the T-Rex ramming it and knocking it off its feet. Jason had it get back up and it fired its attack. Trini had the Saber Tooth Tiger go for another pounce, which Jason laughed at. "Some people never learn."

"I beg to differ," Billy said and had the Triceratops fire two shots from its tail; the attack scored a direct hit on the distracted Jason's Zord. Jason's controls shot off sparks damaging him and forcing him to exit his Zord.

"J.B. Give me your blaster."

"What are you planning on doing, Ryan?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of making this up as I go." J.B. handed over his blaster and Ryan sprinted to the edge of the building. He jumped off the edge and landed on the head of Jason's Zord just as he surfaced from the cockpit. Jason grabbed Ryan's arm and tried to pull the blaster out of his hand. Ryan held on and the scuffle between them resulted in the gun firing in different directions. Jason let go and kicked the side of Ryan's chest; he continued with a kick aimed for Ryan's neck, but he dodged that attack and the three kicks that followed after it. Jason dodged another shot and tossed Ryan off the back of the Zord. He tumbled down the back and hit the road hard. Jason leapt off the Zord, sword in hand, and almost landed on top of Ryan. He rolled out of the way and Jason kicked the gun out of Ryan's hand. Ryan bent backwards dodging Jason charged sword strike, which missed him by barely an inch. Ryan dodged the second and third strike, which took out pieces of the street and jumped behind Jason. He grabbed Jason and hoisted him over his head. Ryan threw Jason threw a window and searched the streets for J.B.'s blaster. Jason came spinning back at him through the window and landed a slice across Ryan's armor. He made an easy landing and tossed his sword at Ryan's stomach.

"I'm losing power," he said feeling weaker. Jason fired a concentrated blast from his blade blaster, but the attack missed.

"Give it up, Ryan Steel. You're outmatched in every way," Jason said.

"He's right; if I could just find that blaster. Wait. There it is!" He thought spotting it a few inches behind Jason's back. Now he needed some way to reach it. Jason didn't allow him the luxury of thinking up a plan and re-commenced shooting at him. Ryan ran to his right avoiding the blade blaster shots, stopped, and ran to his left.

"Trying to confuse me? That won't work!" Jason tossed his sword at Ryan once again scoring a hit. Ryan changed tactics and rushed Jason. Jason was surprised by this maneuver, but kept shooting. Ryan pushed through despite most of Jason's shot hitting their mark. Ryan pulled back his sword and took a ferocious swing. Ryan fell to his knees and slid under the blade. He picked up the weapon and started to fire. Jason deflected the shots and Ryan got up and started to get closer. Jason deflected the attacks with no problem until Ryan was within a few inches of him. Ryan grabbed Jason's arm and shot hit wrist sending the sword out of his hand. Ryan took a chance to fire at the power coin, but Jason held his attack back. They fought for control and a shot was fired. The Troopers and the Rangers all stood with held breaths as the two of them stood without moving and then Jason fell down. He de-morphed and his partners ran to his side.

"Any one catch the number of that T-Rex that hit me?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Rangers," Goldar grumbled facing them.

"You think you can fight us on your own?" Ryan asked him. Goldar growled and then backed off.

"You may win this time, but I'll be back!" And he teleported back to base.

* * *

"Goldar you incompetent fool!" Rita criticized. "Why didn't you join Tommy and Jason on their assault?"

"I assumed they would be victorious and wouldn't require my assistance." He explained. Rita groaned and was about to end the monster's life when Grimlord stopped her.

"Don't waste the energy Rita," he told her while lowering her wand. "The Troopers might have won this round, but I have another plan."

"And you're plan would be?" Rita asked curiously.

Grimlord started to laugh maniacally sending shivers through the bodies of Rita, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo.

* * *

"You guys really gave us a run for our money," Kaitlyn said as they sat at the juice bar.

"Sorry if we were too rough with you guys," Trini apologized. "You know what they say; what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"If that were true we'd be the strongest people in the universe," Billy said taking a sip from his drink.

"Ain't that the truth?" Jason said. "So how are your drinks?"

"Pretty good. Thanks," Ryan commented and raised his drink. "A toast; to new friends."

"To new friends," they all said collectively and clanked their drinks together. As they raised their drinks to their lips the building quaked.

"What was that?" J.B asked.

"I have no idea. Let's check it out," Jason said and they all ran out of the Youth Center. Hundreds of people were running in the opposite direction from someone or something.

"Incoming!" Kimberly warned just as an energy blast was fired at them. The blast landed behind them and the blast blew them off their feet. Someone was approaching them from the distance.

"No way," J.B. said.

"I can't believe it," Kaitlyn breathed out.

"Guys, who is that?" Trini asked them.

"I don't believe it!" Ryan exclaimed in shock and took a fighting stance.

"Who is he?" Tommy asked.

"It's Grimlord!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Announcer: On the next Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Grimlord goes on the attack and has our heroes in the fight of their lives.**

_**Grimlord fires off an energy attack knocking everyone away**_

**Announcer: Can the Power Rangers and the Troopers pull off a victory?**

**Rangers: Power Blaster!**

**Grimlord: It'll take more than that to defeat me.**

**Jason: It's not working!**

**Announcer: Find out in the exciting conclusion of "When Titans Clash"!**

**A/N: The next chapter of "When Titans Clash" will indeed be the last. Hope this chapter was good. **


End file.
